While a number of recent efforts are being made to achieve a finer pattern rule in the drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, DUV and EUV lithography processes are thought to hold particular promise as the next generation in microfabrication technology. In particular, photolithography using an ArF excimer laser as the light source is requisite to the micropatterning technique capable of achieving a feature size of 0.13 μm or less.
The ArF lithography started partial use from the fabrication of 130-nm node devices and became the main lithography since 90-nm node devices. Although lithography using F2 laser (157 nm) was initially thought promising as the next lithography for 45-nm node devices, its development was retarded by several problems. A highlight was suddenly placed on the ArF immersion lithography that introduces a liquid having a higher refractive index than air (e.g., water, ethylene glycol, glycerol) between the projection lens and the wafer, allowing the projection lens to be designed to a numerical aperture (NA) of 1.0 or higher and achieving a higher resolution. See Non-Patent Document 1. The ArF immersion lithography is now implemented on the commercial stage. The immersion lithography requires a resist material which is substantially insoluble in water.
In the photolithography using an ArF excimer laser (wavelength 193 nm), a high sensitivity resist material capable of achieving a high resolution at a small dose of exposure is needed to prevent the degradation of precise and expensive optical system materials. Among several measures for providing high sensitivity resist material, the most common is to select each component which is highly transparent at the wavelength of 193 nm. For example, polymers of acrylic acid and derivatives thereof, norbornene-maleic anhydride alternating copolymers, polynorbornene, ring-opening metathesis polymerization (ROMP) polymers, and hydrogenated ROMP polymers have been proposed as the base resin. This choice is effective to some extent in that the transparency of a resin alone is increased.
Recently a highlight is put on the negative tone resist adapted for organic solvent development as well as the positive tone resist adapted for alkaline development. It would be desirable if a very fine hole pattern, which is not achievable with the positive tone, is resolvable through negative tone exposure. To this end, a positive resist material featuring a high resolution is subjected to organic solvent development to form a negative pattern. An attempt to double a resolution by combining two developments, alkali development and organic solvent development is under study.
As the ArF resist material for negative tone development with organic solvent, positive ArF resist compositions of the prior art design may be used. Such pattern forming processes are described in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
To meet the current rapid progress of microfabrication technology, development efforts are put on not only the process, but also the resist material. Studies have also been made on photoacid generators (PAGs). Commonly used are sulfonium salts of triphenylsulfonium cation with perfluoroalkanesulfonic acid anion. These salts generate perfluoroalkanesulfonic acids, especially perfluorooctanesulfonic acid (PFOS), which are considered problematic with respect to their non-degradability, biological concentration and toxicity. It is rather restricted to apply these salts to the resist material. Instead, PAGs capable of generating perfluorobutanesulfonic acid are currently used, but are awkward to achieve a high resolution because of substantial diffusion of the generated acid in the resist material. To address the problem, partially fluorinated alkane sulfonic acids and salts thereof are developed. For instance, Patent Document 1 refers to the prior art PAGs capable of generating α,α-difluoroalkanesulfonic acid, such as di(4-tert-butylphenyl)iodonium 1,1-difluoro-2-(1-naphthyl)ethanesulfonate and PAGs capable of generating α,α,β,β-tetrafluoroalkanesulfonic acid. Despite a reduced degree of fluorine substitution, these PAGs still have the following problems. Since they do not have a decomposable substituent group such as ester structure, they are unsatisfactory from the aspect of environmental safety due to ease of decomposition. The molecular design to change the size of alkanesulfonic acid is limited. Fluorine-containing starting reactants are expensive.
As the circuit line width is reduced, the degradation of contrast by acid diffusion becomes more serious for the resist material. The reason is that the pattern feature size is approaching the diffusion length of acid. This invites a lowering of mask fidelity and a degradation of pattern rectangularity because a dimensional shift on wafer (known as mask error factor (MEF)) relative to a dimensional shift on mask is exaggerated. Accordingly, to gain more benefits from a reduction of exposure light wavelength and an increase of lens NA, the resist material is required to increase a dissolution contrast or restrain acid diffusion, as compared with the prior art materials. One approach is to lower the bake temperature for suppressing acid diffusion and hence, improving MEF. A low bake temperature, however, inevitably leads to a low sensitivity.
Incorporating a bulky substituent or polar group into PAG is effective for suppressing acid diffusion. Patent Document 4 describes a PAG having 2-acyloxy-1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane-1-sulfonic acid which is fully soluble and stable in resist solvents and allows for a wide span of molecular design. In particular, a PAG having incorporated therein a bulky substituent, 2-(1-adamantyloxy)-1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane-1-sulfonic acid is characterized by slow acid diffusion. A resist composition comprising this PAG, however, is still insufficient in precise control of acid diffusion, and its lithography performance is unsatisfactory when evaluated totally in terms of MEF, pattern profile and sensitivity.
Patent Document 5 discloses a PAG having bissulfonium cation. Patent Documents 6 and 7 disclose PAGs having bissulfonate anion. Because of their low solvent solubility, these bis-sulfonium salts are limited in addition amount and undesirably cause defects to be described below.
As resist patterns with high resolution are currently required, not only lithography characteristics including pattern profile, contrast, MEEF and roughness are necessary, but improvements in (surface) defects of resist patterns as developed become more requisite. The surface defects refer to all faults which are detected when the resist pattern as developed is observed from just above by a surface flaw detector (trade name KLA by KLA-Tencor Co., Ltd.). Such faults include scum, foam, debris, and bridges between resist pattern features after development. These defects form because PAG or other resist components have low solubility in casting solvent and leave undissolved residues after developer immersion.